


Taste Test

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [44]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale tries to cook. Again. Crowley is so done with this shit.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot who but some people wanted more cooking attempts, so here we go!
> 
> Btw at this point I have written so many damn stories for this pairing I have literally no clue which trope I've already covered and which not. Like, have I written a story about Crowley not wanting to read bc their snakey eyes don't work properly? Have I written one about Aziraphale finding out that Crowley used to be the Archangel Raphael? I don't know and I'm too lazy to check, I barely manage to force myself to write, do you really think I'll actually re-read all my fics and be faced with all the mistakes I probably make? The thought alone makes me want to binge watch another season of the Mentalist which is what I already did today procrastinating writing stuff and also procrastinating life in general. Is there a purpose of this rant? Not really. Nope, wait, there is, if you dear readers know which tropes I haven't covered yet in this series or if you have your own suggestion, please do leave a comment. Thx.

Aziraphale tries. He really, really tries, and it is not working, it's just so frustrating, why isn't something so easy working? Of course he could just miracle it all fine, but that is beside the point! He wants to do this without heavenly powers! Humans do it all the time, and he has observed them over millenia, why doesn't this _work_?!

"Angel?" Crowley asks from where they are perched on the windowsill when Aziraphale forcefully throws the wooden spoon into the pot of pudding, before miracling everything away for the third time today. "Everything okay?"

After the disaster with the purple and very explosive tomato sauce, Crowley insists on being present (and lucid enough to intervene) whenever Aziraphale indulges in his newfound hobby. Well, in Crowley's opinion it's more of an _obsession_ than a hobby, and an unhealthy one at that.

"Oh, sure, dearest, don't worry, I'm not making anything explode again, I'm just- _why isn't this working_? I did everything that they said in the book, and it still turned out all- clumpy and not good at _all_!"

Crowley sighs, letting themself slide down to the ground and walking over to look over Aziraphale's shoulder. "It's more to it than the two sentences that book calls a recipe, Zira. Whoever wrote that book probably expected you to already know a few things about cooking, or have instincts for it or whatever, and honestly, you just don't"

"Oh, thank you very much!" Aziraphale glares at them.

Crowley just sighs. 

"Look, angel, maybe instead of doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results, you could at least try to experiment a bit and figure out what's wrong? Or maybe you do want to let me help-"

"Crowley! No, you don't even really _like_ food! I want this to be tasty, not just, not just- _stylish_, or whatever you want food to be that doesn't have alcohol in it!" 

Crowley sniggers. well, Aziraphale's not wrong, at least when it is about food for themselves. For their angel, however- "I could totally make that pudding taste well, angel. But suit yourself..." 

Aziraphale gives them a mildly suspicious look before turning back to the recipe.

"Alright, it says about three minutes, maybe if I made it exactly on the second-"

"Zzziraaa, do you really think humans would-"

"Well, they invented devices for it, didn't they?" Aziraphale punches the buttons of the stopwatch like he wants to murder the thing. Like Crowley said- _unhealthy fucking obsession_. 

They roll their eyes at the angel. "Maybe you could take lessons from a human, then?" 

"And explain that I have never needed to cook before how, exactly?"

"I'm sure there are humans who live off takeout, too. You're just embarrassed! Oh, come on, at least try to think like a human, would you? You getting frustrated makes me frustrated, too"

Aziraphale immediately deflates and turns around. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Crowley waves it away. "Never mind, angel, I know this is your weird way of stress relief. I just think it would work a lot better if you'd actually manage to cook something edible for once... Not that I think that last pudding _wasn't_ edible, I just know you aren't going to eat it unless it's perfect"

"Oh, alright then... Well, just one more try, if this doesn't work, then I'll think about... _Experimenting_" 

He says it like it is a particularly dirty word, and Crowley has to laugh, miracling themselves their phone into their hand and checking their Google alerts to distract themselves from Aziraphale's foolishness. 

Half an hour later, Aziraphale stands in front of them, pressing the spoon into their hand.

"Angel...?"

"Alright then? Let's see whether you can do any better!"

It sounds very much like a challenge. Crowley has to laugh again, bending down to kiss Aziraphale on the curly head before jumping down from the windowsill. 

"Oh believe me, I'll show you!"

Clapping the spoon into their other hand, they smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Which pronouns Crowley has in which fic is pretty arbitrary bc I think that's how it works for them... Anyhow if I ever mess up and use like two different pronouns in one sentence you can assume that it wasn't intentional and please let me know! I'm only human, I make mistakes too :)
> 
> 2019-09-14  
Next part's up!


End file.
